


Annoying. Insufferable. A torture.

by AlaiSmith



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Gen, Heeseung is me. I'm Heeseung, This is just an excuse for me to write about jakehoon being besties, and Heeseung complaining but being soft, if you hadn't noticed, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaiSmith/pseuds/AlaiSmith
Summary: Heeseung is fed up with jakehoon. But he's soft for them too.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Annoying. Insufferable. A torture.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I could not stop myself.   
> It's almost 3 am and I should be sleeping cause i have to be up at 9, but this thing wouldn't leave me alone. Here it is. There might be horrible mistakes, but I'll review it tomorrow, I promise.  
> Hope you like it, eggies :)

Heeseung was tired. He was starting to feel forty. Why were they like this? Sunghoon and Jake were very sweet, but for some reason, when they were together, they stopped being sweet. They transformed. They became little shits. 

Was it some type of chemical reaction? Is that even possible? Was it their close ages? Or were they just comfortable to let their competitive sides out with each other? It didn’t matter, really. The point is: they were little shits. 

Everyone in I-Land had that…  _ annoying  _ side that came up once in a while. He also did, he had to admit. He had probably annoyed one of the guys at some point. He had been annoyed by some of the others too. It was normal. They were hormonal teenagers, in close quarters, indirectly competing against one another. 

But, listen, Jake and Sunghoon? They were on a whole other level. It was funny at times, yes. For example, the arm wrestle competition? Hilarious. Jake was dramatic as fuck. He wasn’t sure he ever heard Sunghoonie laugh like that, and they’ve been friends for years. K’s accounts about the weight competition were also funny. Oh, and then there was that time they started comparing their biceps, and then Jay joined them and K outdid them. 

But other times it was annoying. Insufferable. A torture. 

The other day they started bickering about how Jake was a scaredy cat, which is a fact, but he wouldn’t admit it just so he could argue with Sunghoon. When Seon told the ghost story, Jake was a 100% scared, and he admitted it. He even asked Jay to have a sleepover. But no, he couldn’t admit it to Sunghoon, who obviously knew, because he  _ had _ to argue about it. And Sunghoon  _ knew  _ he was right, but he  _ had  _ to argue anyways. Just because. They started with it around 8 a.m. They were all having dinner at 10 p.m., and those two were still bickering about it.

But no, that’s not the worst. That’s just an everyday thing. They bickered about different stuff all the time. Sunghoon would tease Jake about something, and he would deny it or whatever, and that was all they needed. That would start a whole day with the background noise that their arguments were. It was annoying, but it was also familiar, in a way. 

Another thing was that they just  _ followed _ the other around. Why would they do that, you’ll ask. Heeseung had no idea. None. Nought. Zero. Jake certainly followed Sunghoon around that first day, but most of the guys were following someone that day. Also, Heeseung was sure there were… reasons for that. But why would they follow each other now? It didn’t make sense. It is true that Heeseung was probably the only one bothered by this, but it wasn’t the fact that they were together 25/7, no, don’t get him wrong. That’s fine. They were cute, actually. It was the awkward following. Well, maybe stalking was the right word. They were kind of best friends by this point, do best friends need to stalk each other? They were weird, really.

The worst, if you asked Heeseung, had to be when they felt…  _ mischievous.  _ They were playing pranks all the time. The ghost story was only the beginning, the tip of an iceberg, and if Heeseung had the chance to go back in time and stop Seon from telling it, he would do it. After that, it became an all out war. Jay was their number one target, the poor boy. They were constantly turning off the lights and leaving him alone, hiding his shoes and other things, sneaking up on him. If Jay didn’t get fed up and killed them at some point, Heeseung was going to give him a gift. But then, they also did those things to the others. If Jungwon came to sleep with him, then the most probable thing was that the dynamic duo had done something. If Geonu started complaining about EJ sleeping with the lights on, they had done something. It was awful, they pulled so many pranks on everyone that now they slept together in case they were attacked. He was pretty sure they kept guards or something. 

Jake and Sunghoon were annoying. Insufferable. A torture.

But they were sweet as well. And kind. Heeseung was a little fed up, yes, but he also had to admit that he had a very, very little ( extremely large) soft spot for them. 

Sunghoon had been his friend for years, and it made him happy seeing him so happy and carefree. I-Land was a chance for him to shine, and demonstrate to his parents that he could do this. All the boys were helping Sunghoon in one way or another. EJ, for example, was another good friend of his with whom he could have fun and be stupid. But again, for some reason, his friendship with Jake was special. Heeseung was happy that they had that.

Oh, and Jake... He was so shy at the beginning, but now he was very open and he was friends with everyone. He was also very insecure, but nowadays you could even see him teaching the choreography of a song to the others. It made Heeseung feel like a proud uncle or something.

At the end of the day, yes, they were as annoying and insufferable as they come, a torture really, but they were sweet, kind and funny. Heeseung wouldn’t change them for anything. 

>   
>    
>    
> 


End file.
